


From Stern to Slut

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2019 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hypnosis, Sluttification, bimbofication, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A mother, who frets too much about her son's current path in life, gets to see life through a new pair of eyes thanks to a strange Magician.
Series: November Batch 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559857
Kudos: 30





	From Stern to Slut

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

"Oh, where could he be? It's almost time for the party to begin, and if I don't have anything that can entertain all of them..."  
  
A restless-looking mother shuffled back and forth in her kitchen, worrying her hair out as she tried to think of a backup plan. She had arranged for a Magician to stop by her home, to give her little boy an experience that he wouldn't forget any time soon. But, he just hadn't shown up. And this was his birthday too, if he didn't enjoy himself, then she was ruined as a mother!  
  
At least, that's what she was thinking as she quickly walked back and forth. "Okay, think. He's probably just stuck in transit. Traffic's heavy this time of day, and getting out here isn't exactly easy. He's probably going to knock on the door any time now..." The poor mother muttered, only for her wordless prayers to be answered as she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
She quickly sped out to the front door, adjusting her hair for a moment before opening the door. "Hello, hello! I've been waiting for you, mister..." She trailed off as she got a good look at the magician standing at her doorstep, tilting her head slightly and bewilderedly.  
  
The man standing at her doorstep had bright blue hair and wore an outfit that was a little too frilly to be considered a proper magician's outfit. Still, he seemed fairly competent when he smiled towards her. "Lumiel, Madame. That is my name. I'd be honored to perform for you if you gave me the time." His smile widened as he pulled a black rose out of seemingly nowhere, handing it to the responsible parent...  
  
A blush quickly bloomed on her cheeks as she was practically swept off her feet by the generous gesture. "I... N-No, hold on, you're not supposed to be performing for me." Despite the way that she tried to correct the strange man, she still accepted the rose as she held it close to her chest. "You... You're performing for my son. He's out in the back yard, waiting with his friends. I think they're about to grow restless, and I don't want them to miss the show I've arranged for them."  
  
"Arranged? Darling, as much as I would like to believe your words, you sound a little wound up. Perhaps you'd like to tell me more before I go outside and impress the pants off your little boy." Lumiel's smile twisted slightly as he stepped inside, mentally taking note of the layout of the home as he looked around.  
  
The mother sighed. "I... I am a little wound up, you're not wrong. Between the fact you're this late, and that I'm not so sure if my little man has done all of the homework I asked him to, I doubt if this was the right reward he should've gotten. If he hasn't done his homework, he really shouldn't be partying at this hour... or partying at all, for that matter." With a little smooth talking from the blue-clad magician, she just let everything slip on out. Revealing her doubts, her fears, and her stern-yet-loving nature.  
  
He merely laughed as he took her by the hand, planting a little kiss on the back of her hand. "Madame. You're going to start growing wrinkles if you worry this much. I'm sure your little boy is a wonderful student, who does his best to learn what's been put in front of him. But you have to trust that he can grow, otherwise, you'll be sheltering and neglecting a young talent. Take it from experience, denying and stunting the growth of talent can harm a boy much more than it can help them." His eyes started glowing for a brief moment as he looked into hers, drawing her gaze towards them...  
  
"I..." The older woman muttered for a moment as she stared straight into those shining orbs, feeling herself drift away as she looked deeper. "I'm... Sorry, I shouldn't be stressing out about my dear son. He's been good, he's done all he can to appease the needs I have... But, I'm an irrational woman, Mister Lumiel. Is there any way that I can show him that I love him?"   
  
Lumiel started smirking as he moved his hands up to cup her face, his fingers practically pushing into her soft skin. "There is quite a lot of things you can do to win his trust, gain his love and appreciation. But for a woman like you, I think I have the perfect form in mind for his affection. Something that will attract his youthful lust and make him appreciate you for many future nights."  
  
As his words suddenly turned rather perverse, the motherly woman felt a shiver run up her spine. "I.. I don't follow, Mister Lumiel? What are..." She tried to ask, only to find that her words slowly stopped leaving her lips. In fact, those lips started pumping up to the point where she couldn't exactly open her mouth, leaving a small trail of drool to slip out of the tiny hole between the massive pillows now adorning her face. The first of many changes...  
  
"I am doing nothing special, my dear. I'm just giving you a little makeover, one that your dearest son will appreciate much more than your stern worrying nature. Don't worry, you'll talk once you get a nice cock in your mouth to lube your lips up." The magician chimed as if everything that was about to happen was a completely normal occurrence. As if it wasn't just his own fetishes being applied to her body and her mind.  
  
She tried to part her lips, but she found that they were practically glued together. She stuck her fingers up to her mouth, prying at them until she suddenly felt something popping within her head. "Wh..." She muttered in a rather muted fashion, due to the way her lips refused to part. What was she doing, exactly?  
  
The popping reoccured as she felt her body slowly taking on a slightly deeper skin tone. One that was more fit for her new role in life. Her clothes, formerly made up of a sweater and comfortable denim pants, were replaced with a tube top that did nothing to hide her breasts and a pair of mini-shorts that could practically turn into a thong if they were any thinner. To complete the look, a pair of tattoos were engraved right above the money slot between her asscheeks as well as right above her baby-maker of a pussy. "For brave young boys." The text said...  
  
One last pop echoed throughout her head, as all thoughts that were related to being a responsible parent had just been destroyed by whatever the magician had done to her. She couldn't even put two and two together, that's how dumb he had left her. All that was left inside of her head was cock, pussy, boobs, and asses. All fueling her new sex-crazed nature, even if she couldn't beg for any of them with her rigid pillow lips.  
  
Lumiel smiled serenely as he squeezed the darker-tinted mother's exposed and fat thigh. "Come now, dear. We've got a show to perform. You wouldn't want to disappoint your little man, would you?"  
  
She could only nod like the sex-obsessed ditz she had become...  
  
\---  
  
The boys outside were sitting in a circle, chatting about the many kinds of things that young boys their age would. They didn't really care that the Magician was running late since they were able to keep themselves busy with all of their idle chatter.  
  
That is until they all noticed the blue-clad magician standing on the makeshift stage that had been prepared for him. "My my, young ones. You're looking positively delicious today, but I'm not here to talk about you." The cheery Lumiel laughed as he procured a simple magic stick, waving it about as a trail of glitter appeared by the tip. "I'm here to show you something you'll never forget. Are you all ready for it?"  
  
Every boy nodded in tandem, even the birthday boy who sat the closest to the stage out of all of them. And in turn, he had the front-row seat to what happened next.  
  
The blue-frilled magician tapped the tip of his glittery wand, before simply letting it drop to the ground. Upon impacting the ground, it caused a smoke cloud to spread all around, leaving the boys utterly confused as they couldn't see through it...  
  
But what they could notice, was the sound of something being unzipped. The birthday boy squirmed a little as he felt something playing with his pants, only to freeze in shock as he looked down. "M-Mom?"  
  
There she was. The now-tanned and sluttified mother of the young birthday boy. Unzipping his pants with her lips until she had direct access to the precious rod hidden within. The tiny boy cock that she craved...  
  
She quickly slammed her pillows down on it, causing the poor kid to cum uncontrollably, lubing up her lips in the process as she let out quite the pleasure-filled moan. She immediately started straddling the young boy as the smoke disappeared, leaving her exposed to the other boys... Whose pants quickly grew tight at the sight of her beautiful body.  
  
"Happy Birthday, dear. Now come on, give Mommy some lovin'." Her voice was a lot cruder as she forced her son to hump up against her, grinning lewdly from ear to ear as she felt the pleasure wash over her. "How about you boys? Don't you want some too?"  
  
The boys slowly understood what to do, as they stepped closer with their flies undone. The tanned bimbo had a proverbial dinner table of young cocks ahead of her. And it was all thanks to the Magician for giving her the push she needed. The push to become a tanned slut who'd slobber over her own son's cock at all hours of the day...  
  
Lumiel merely smiled as he sunk into the floor of his stage, letting the darkness take him away. The Mother and her Son would be much happier like this, he was sure of it.


End file.
